<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Romulan Gambit – An Enterprise Story by Michelle_Johnston</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592538">The Romulan Gambit – An Enterprise Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michelle_Johnston/pseuds/Michelle_Johnston'>Michelle_Johnston</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Enterprise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:42:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michelle_Johnston/pseuds/Michelle_Johnston</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Fifteen years ago, after four seasons, Star Trek: Enterprise was cancelled. Unlike the original series, where fans broadly agree it deteriorated with each season, Enterprise, rather like Next Generation, found its voice in the third season: it got better.</p><p>When it was cancelled two story lines beckoned: how the Romulan War came about and how to resolve the consequences of the relationship between Chief Engineer Tucker and the Vulcan T’Pol, who in a moving climax to the fourth season were the subject of a violation of their most intimate psychological and physical selves: their reproductive DNA.</p><p>“The Romulan Gambit” begins with the closing moments of their story and then moves forward with its own unique narrative momentum.</p><p>Finally, given my proof reader has not watched the Enterprise Series at all it should be made clear the story can be read in isolation. The themes of Loss, Reclamation, Loyalty and pervasive State Sponsored Behaviour are not unique to Star Trek; neither are wisdom, patience and sacrifice.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>T'Pol &amp; Charles "Trip" Tucker III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Romulan Gambit – An Enterprise Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fifteen years ago, after four seasons, Star Trek: Enterprise was cancelled. Unlike the original series, where fans broadly agree it deteriorated with each season, Enterprise, rather like Next Generation, found its voice in the third season: it got better.</p><p>When it was cancelled two story lines beckoned: how the Romulan War came about and how to resolve the consequences of the relationship between Chief Engineer Tucker and the Vulcan T’Pol, who in a moving climax to the fourth season were the subject of a violation of their most intimate psychological and physical selves: their reproductive DNA.</p><p>“The Romulan Gambit” begins with the closing moments of their story and then moves forward with its own unique narrative momentum.</p><p>Finally, given my proof reader has not watched the Enterprise Series at all it should be made clear the story can be read in isolation. The themes of Loss, Reclamation, Loyalty and pervasive State Sponsored Behaviour are not unique to Star Trek; neither are wisdom, patience and sacrifice.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="hfeed site">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="site-branding">
  <p class="site-title">
    <a href="https://theromulangambit.com/">The Romulan Gambit – An Enterprise Story</a>
  </p>
  <p class="site-title"> </p>
  <p class="site-description">
    <strong>They Went In Search of Peace – but found themselves charting the unknown possibilities of existence.</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="slide-menu">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="site-content">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="content-area">
    
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>